tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Clot-Space
Walter acquires the code to a highly addicting computer game and opens an internet cafe to get people to play on it, but soon everyone becomes addicted to the game and it destroys their lives. Plot Walter hosts a dinner party for the staff of Wayne Static High after they relocate to Arcania. They, along with Colleen and her parents arrive at Alison's house for dinner. While eating, a package is left at the door and it's addressed to Walter. The package contains a hard-drive for a Taiwanese video game and he goes to check it out before getting stopped by Colleen. Colleen explains that the game he has was notable for its addictive nature and that once anyone starts, they won't be able to stop. This however gives Walter an idea to start up an internet cafe where the game could be played on various monitors, and people would have to pay for booths and snacks. The WSH staff agree to the idea and they agree to fund it. The cafe is established and things seem to be going well, but Alison and Colleen fear the worst since the same customers have been in the building since it opened. Soon, a work inspector arrives to pick up one of her clients and is later goaded into playing the game by Principal Trager. The business proves to be a success, and it makes Walter a public figure for the gaming community in Arcania, though the girls still fear that it'll backfire tremendously. Walter closes the cafe for the night, but is attacked by the inspector from earlier, noticeably depraved and now addicted to the game. Walter manages to get away from her and she breaks down in front of the cafe. As time goes on, job rates begin to plummet due to everyone spending so much time playing the game. Alison and Colleen bring this up to Walter who realizes the error of what he did, but is unable to get the WSH staff to cooperate due to them pouring their money for their school into funding the cafe. The girls reluctantly agree to keep the business open until they could revitalize the school's funding. Everything comes to a heed when the inspector is found supposedly dead after playing the game for 40 hours straight. The group is taken to court, and wind up winning the case after the forman and judge discover Ruben and fear for their lives. In this time, the inspector had her will reworked to give her inheritance to the owners of the cafe for introducing the game to her. The staff takes the money and Walter sells the remainder of his cafe to a private investor, earning back a good deal of money he put toward the business. Walter proceeds to bury every copy of the game he owned in a distant area of Arcania in the hopes that nobody would ever find it. Alison and Colleen then proceed to write articles about the game in an attempt to keep people from trying to find and play it. A few years later, an excavation is done on the area and the copies are found. The addition spreads once more. Cast * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Donovan Patton: Walter * Mo Collins: Doris * Billy West: Josh, Ron * Jill Talley: Leann * Michael Richards: Trager * Neil Ross: Ruben * Andy Dick: Nels * Lori Alan: Inspector Trivia * The episode took inspiration from the Diablo 3 death controversy, as well as the E.T. burial scandal. * Carrie and Emory from Red Life make cameo appearances in a flashback. It's also revealed that Carrie has/had a younger sister.